First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $2$ and that expression and then add $-1$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $4$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (1x + 4) = \color{orange}{2(x+4)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{2(x+4)}$ do? $2(x+4)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(x+4)-1$.